Doraemon's Surprised All Encyclopedia
Doraemon's Surprised All Encyclopedia is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Brief Description Presented as a stage theatrical, this special episode brings viewers to the future to see how Doraemon is made in Part 1, "The Birth of Doraemon", where he and Nobita meets a yellow Doraemon, who has just been made. In Part 2, "Doraemon VS Doraemon", the two robot cats duel in an ultimate battle, before audience are shown Doraemon's aftermath. A call-in segment was arranged in the middle of the episode for "audience" to make queries about Doraemon. In Part 3, "All the Way From the Country of the Future", a flashback segment, Nobita is shocked when Doraemon hops out of his desk along with a boy named Sewashi, who both have come to save Nobita from a horrible fate. Plot Part 1: The Birth of Doraemon Doraemon brings Nobita to the robot factory of the future to see how he is made. There, robots of all forms are mass-produced, such as pigs, dogs and cats. At the cat-shaped robot corner, Nobita and Doraemon watch as all the machinery are delivered to the making of Doraemon, and the audience are introduced to his specifications. Doraemon meets Yellow Doraemon for the first time, and declares a battle between the both of them. Part 2: Doraemon VS Doraemon Nobita, Doraemon and Yellow Doraemon return to the present, where a competition is held for Doraemon and Yellow Doraemon. However, Doraemon is beaten by Yellow Doraemon for three rounds, only winning in the ramen competition. It now comes down to the ultimate round - boxing, where the both of them delivers blows to each other. In a surprise move, Yellow Doraemon takes out an Illustrated Encyclopedia of Real Things and summons a dinosaur, but his strategy backfires when Doraemon throws a packet of millet dumplings into its mouth. Yellow Doraemon, at wit's end, takes out an Anywhere Door and brings Doraemon to the forest, where he is subdued by Doraemon by pulling his tail. Doraemon wins the battle. Later, it was known that Yellow Doraemon would go to Robot School and be selected by Sewashi Nobi, Nobita's great-great-grandson. It was rumoured that Doraemon's skin turned blue as a result of an accident where Doraemon was splashed with paint. The truth is, the mouse had damaged the ears of Doraemon while he was taking a nap, causing him to fear mice from then on. He looked at himself on the mirror after his ears were amputated. Depressed, his skin decolourised to blue, and he went to the beach, pondering over the loss of his ears. Part 3: All the Way From the Country of the Future Nobita is relaxing in his room in the new year, thinking that something good will happen that day. Just then, a voice reverberates around the room, telling him that he will be hanged in 30 minutes and burned at the stake in 40 minutes. Doraemon happens to come out of his desk drawer, and claims he is trying to save him from a terrible fate. He sees the rice cakes Nobita left on the plate, savours them, and returns back to the drawer. Walking to the desk, Nobita finds nothing in the drawer. Nobita closes the drawer, and it pushes him to the ground when a Sewashi comes out looking for Doraemon. He addresses Nobita as "Oji-chan" (a Japanese term for grandpa), and is surprised Doraemon did not tell this to Nobita. Doraemon apologetically reappears from the drawer. Sewashi and Doraemon explain that they come from the 22nd century, and their Time Machine ended up in Nobita's desk drawer. His great-great-grandson tells him that he is going to marry Jaiko, Gian's younger sister, and even shows him the photo album to prove this. Infuriated, Nobita chase the both of them back to the future. Nobisuke and Tamako happen to hear Nobita yelling and hitting on the table, and rushes to his room to comfort him. At 1.30p.m., Shizuka and Jaiko are playing badminton outside Nobita's residence. The shuttlecock ends up on the roof of the door and Shiuka asks Nobita to pick it up. However, he falls down and ends up on a tree branch, fulfilling the prophecy that he will be hanged in 30 minutes. Shizuka invites Nobita to play a round of badminton, and Nobita makes a bet with Jaiko that for every shot that he misses, Jaiko will get to paint on his face. In less than 10 minutes, Nobita's entire face ends up painted black. Furious, he swears he will never marry Jaiko no matter what. Gian hears this and is infuriated. Nobita immediately returns to his house, where he falls into the bathtub after slipping on a bar of soap. Nobita uses a space heater to keep himself warm, fulfilling the prophecy of being burned at the stake in 40 minutes. Nobita finds out his future from the album - he failed to make it into university, destroyed his own business he started in a fire, and eventually went bankrupt. This had implicated the future generations of the family, including Sewashi. Sewashi entrusts Doraemon to Nobita to change his fate. He wants to explore the town in the 20th century, and Doraemon brings out the first gadget from his pocket, the Take-copter, which is used to enable flight by attaching it to the user. Nobita attaches the Take-copter to his buttocks, loses his balance and falls down. Sewashi, Doraemon and Nobita's shorts fly away without Nobita, leaving him to walk all the way home clad in underpants. After the segment is shown, all the characters who contributed in one way or another gather for the finale performance. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Robot Worker *Yellow Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Dinosaur *Sewashi Nobi *Mouse *Nobisuke Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Jaiko Gouda *Gian's mother *Shizuka's mother *Suneo's mother Gadgets used Used by Doraemon *Time Machine *Super Gloves *Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings *Demon Javelin *Take-copter Used by Yellow Doraemon *Anywhere Door *Small Light *Illustrated Encyclopedia of Real Things *Taser Trivia *A scene where Yellow Doraemon is splashed with blue paint is shown. However, even if Doraemon's skin "turned" blue because of the accident, the paint may still be washable, just like how Nobita's black paint is washed off when he slips and falls into the bathtub. *Part 3 is adapted into two versions with the title of the same name, as a 2002 adaptation and a 2006 adaptation. *Despite "All the Way From the Country of the Future" being a flashback segment, a kite with the shape of Doraemon can be seen at the beginning of the segment. *When Doraemon returns to the drawer, the paper in the open drawer can still be seen. However, Nobita could still take out the drawer, even though it would have been linked to the time tunnel. *On some versions of the episode that published on YouTube, the final music video and the credits was not shown. zh:哆啦A夢驚奇全百科 Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita